1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of minimally invasive surgical medical devices and medical procedures. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to devices and methods used for transcervical gynecological procedures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Female contraception and sterilization may be enabled by transcervically introduced fallopian tube inserts. Devices, systems and methods for contraceptive approaches have been described in various patents and patent applications assigned to the present assignee. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,979, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,361, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/165,733 published as U.S. Publication No. 2006/0293560, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/605,304 describe transcervically introducing an insert (also referred to as implant and device) through an ostium of a fallopian tube and mechanically anchoring the insert within the fallopian tube. One example of such an assembly is known as “Essure”®, manufactured by Conceptus, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. Tissue in-growth into the Essure® insert induces long-term contraception and/or permanent sterilization.
Referring to FIG. 1, an illustration of a delivery system is shown. The delivery system 100 may be used to insert an implant similar to that of the Essure® device. The delivery system 100 may include a control device, such as a handle assembly 102, a delivery catheter 104, and a guidewire 106. The contraceptive implant may be held within delivery catheter 104 and/or on guidewire 106 to be placed within a fallopian tube. For example, delivery catheter 104 includes an outer catheter sheathing the implant prior to deployment.
Referring to FIG. 2, an illustration of a delivery catheter of a delivery system before insertion into an endoscope is shown. The delivery catheter 104 may be advanced through a distension valve 202, or similar entrance, into a working channel 204 of an endoscope 206, such as a hysteroscope. Afterward, delivery catheter 104 may be transcervically positioned in a fallopian tube or other target anatomy vian endoscope 206. That is, endoscope 206 may be used to facilitate passage of delivery catheter 104 into a patient and be used to view placement of delivery catheter 104.
Referring to FIG. 3, an illustration of a physician deploying a contraceptive implant according to an instruction for use is shown. Once a physician has positioned the delivery catheter 104 within the fallopian tube for the contraceptive implant to be deposited, a physician can deploy the insert into the fallopian tube by actuating handle assembly 102. For example, the physician may rotate a thumbwheel 302 to deploy the insert from delivery catheter 104. Since delivery catheter 104 can move relative to endoscope 206 during deployment, and because such movement may result in inadvertent repositioning of the insert within the fallopian tube (as well as inaccurate deployment of the insert), the physician may be instructed to hold endoscope 206 and handle assembly 102 simultaneously with a first hand 304. Grasping these components simultaneously with first hand 304 may reduce relative movement between endoscope 206 and handle assembly 102, and therefore stabilize delivery catheter 104 within the fallopian tube. In the stabilized condition, the physician may use a second hand 306 to rotate thumbwheel 302 and accurately deploy the insert at the intended location in the fallopian.